Nosotros ya no podremos volver a esos días
by scaar15
Summary: Él sabía lo que le había hecho a su hermana menor, era despreciable. Había compartido su infancia junto a ella, eran hermanos de sangre, y lo que era aún más despreciable es que lo volvería a hacer. "Nosotros ya no... Podremos volver a esos días". / Advertencia: Lemmon/Incesto!


_**¡Hola otra vez! Mientras hago mi fic Okikagu les voy publicando algunos one-shots xD esta vez traigo uno de Kamui x Kagura Lemmon! :B (No me traten de rara, es que me encantan! xD) Mientras sean personajes en anime creo que no es nada extraño, digo, hasta hay varios animes de que tratan sobre hermanos! :O Aunque si lo llevaran al cabo en la vida real ahí sí que sería muuuy raro jajaja. **_

_**Básicamente lo inspiré en un doujinshi que leí por ahí (pivix) y mi mente fue inventando los diálogos conforme iban pasando las imágenes xD solamente espero que les guste este fic un tanto enfermo, lo admito ._. **_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al genio de Sorachi 3**_

* * *

**Nosotros ya no podremos volver a esos días**

* * *

-_Maldición._- Pensó Kagura mientras corría rápidamente tras oír a dos cuadras la campana de la preparatoria, la cual marcaba el inicio de la clase.

Llegó tarde, y entró despeinada al aula, ganándose las miradas de todos sus compañeros y de Ginpachi-sensei, para que luego todos rieran.- ¿Qué hay con esa apariencia Kagura? – Pregunto el sensei con su cara de cansancio habitual.

-Te ves más monstruosa de lo usual.- Comentó Sougo con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo marcar una vena a Kagura.

-¡¿Qué dijiste imbécil?! – Pregunto exaltada queriendo pegarle, pero el sensei la tomo de los brazos para que se tranquilizara y la mandó a sentarse en su pupitre.

Kamui observaba la escena con un rostro inexpresivo, y siguió con la mirada a Kagura, quien se sentó junto a él. Ella aún estaba molesta con aquel bastardo de Okita.- Kamui, ¿Por qué te fuiste sin mí? – Preguntó ésta molesta.

-Te desperté temprano pero tú no me hiciste caso.- Dijo despreocupadamente mirando hacia al frente, ciertamente él también estaba molesto. No soportaba a aquel sujeto, por lo que ver a su hermana siempre tan apegada a él, aunque sean rivales, le molestaba muchísimo.

-...- Kagura miró hacia otro lado, estaba molesta, así que decidió dejar ahí la conversación.

Luego de que pasara media hora de clases, Kagura ya no estaba tan molesta.- Bien chicos, necesito que uno de ustedes vayan a buscar las notas a la sala de profesores. Como la delegada faltó no puedo pedírselo a ella así que…- Hubo un gran silencio, y el sensei suspiró.-….El que vaya le subiré un punto en la nota final.- Dijo seguro.

Inmediatamente Sougo y Kagura se levantaron alzando la mano, ya que necesitaban ese punto.- ¡Yo voy! – Dijeron al unísono, y luego se miraron con rabia, mandándose descargas eléctricas con la mirada.

-¡Yo voy a ir, maldito chihuahua delincuente! – Exclamó Kagura lanzándole una patada, la cual Okita esquivó.

-¡JA! ¡Yo levante la mano antes que tú! ¡Púdrete estúpida china! – Dijo lanzándole un puño, pero Kagura logró esquivarlo, y así comenzaron a golpearse, mientras eran alentados por todos sus compañeros, los cuales ya estaban acostumbrados a ver esas estúpidas peleas de ellos dos. Excepto Kamui, quien los miró con irritación a ambos, sobre todo a aquel sujeto.

-¡Vamos Kagura! ¡Golpéalo! – Decían algunos.

-¡Okita! ¡Dale su merecido! – Decían otros.

-Bien, bien, no es necesario que vayan tan lejos. Dejaré que vayan los dos, así que por favor detengan esta absurda pelea.- Dijo Ginpachi, quien también estaba acostumbrado a esas peleas.

Kagura y Sougo fueron caminando muy lejos del otro y en silencio por los pasillos de la preparatoria, hasta llegar a la sala de profesores.- Permiso.- Dijo Sougo golpeando la puerta, pero como nadie le contestó él abrió la puerta.- Perdón por la intromisión…- Su tono era cada vez más bajo al ver que no había nadie allí.

-Oye, aquí no hay nadie.- Dijo Kagura molesta.

-No hay opción, china idiota ve a buscar las notas en aquel casillero.- Sougo comenzó a buscar en un mueble las notas.

-¿Por qué debería hacerte caso? ¡No eres quien para darme ordenes! – Se cruzó de brazos, haciendo irritar a Sougo.

-Haz lo que quieras.- Dijo sin importancia, mientras continuaba buscando las notas.

Kagura se sorprendió.- ¡Ja! Entonces admites tu derrota ¿eh? – Dijo en tono burlón.- Bueno, en ese caso mejor por ti. Nadie puede obligar a nada a Gura-san, ¡buahaha!- Comenzó a reír como malvada, con actitud ganadora.

Sougo rápidamente cerró la puerta de la sala, y tomo de la muñeca a Kagura, haciéndola sorprender.- No estés tan segura de eso, señorita.- Dijo llevando el brazo de Kagura a su espalda, y tomó su otra muñeca, como si fuera a arrestarla.

-¿Q-Que estas…? – Preguntó confundida y un tanto sonrojada, e inmediatamente Sougo la apoyó sobre una mesa, enredando sus piernas con las de ella para que no pudiera moverlas.- ¿Q-Que demonios haces? ¡¿Estás loco?! – Preguntó exaltada.

-Que te quede claro que yo puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo, así que no te confíes demasiado. Tú eres _mi_ juguete, y puedo obligarte a hacer lo que yo quiera.- Dijo con su tono habitual.- Como por ejemplo…- Dijo mientras pasaba su mano por la pierna de Kagura, llevándola hasta debajo de su falda escolar.

Kagura reaccionó de inmediato, y logró zafarse por una fracción de segundo, en el que logró voltear y tener enfrente a Sougo, y cuando estaba a punto de pegarle un gran puñetazo él nuevamente la volvió a agarrar de las muñecas y llevar los brazos de ella hasta su cabeza.- ¡Maldito…! – Exclamó molesta.

-No debes hacer eso, el desobedecerme significa que te toca un castigo.- Sonrió sádicamente, e introdujo su mano por debajo de su uniforme. Cuando llegó al sostén de ella, pasó su mano por debajo de él para tocar uno de sus senos y apretarlo.

Kagura estaba completamente roja, y Sougo rio al ver ese rostro. Repentinamente la soltó y comenzó a buscar las notas, dejando helada a Kagura.- Deja de perder el tiempo y comienza a buscar.- Dijo como si nada, y Kagura lo ignoro.- Oh, aquí están.- Sonrió inocentemente y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta de la sala. Salió por un momento pero al notar que ella no lo seguía, volvió.- Eso te pasa por creerte superior a mi.- Dijo con una mirada inexpresiva, mientras que Kagura estaba muy sonrojada.- Que no se te olvide… Tú eres mi juguete.-

-Oh, al fin llegaron. Se tardaron.- Dijo Ginpachi-sensei al ver entrar al aula a sus dos alumnos.- Les restare 50 centésimas por eso.-

-Lo lamentamos sensei, es que no había nadie en la sala de profesores así que tuvimos que buscarlas nosotros.- Dijo Sougo como si nada, mientras que Kagura aún estaba muy sonrojada, cosa que Kamui notó de inmediato y se alarmó.

_**Al día siguiente**_

Era hora del almuerzo, y Kamui salió último del aula y fue detenido por Matako, de la clase de al lado.- ¿Necesitas algo? – Preguntó con su tono amable habitual.

-D-De hecho… Quería decirte que…- Ella estaba ruborizada y miraba hacia todos lados.- M-Me gustas, por favor sal conmigo.- Dijo mirándolo a los ojos, haciendo sorprender a Kamui.

Kamui la miró fijo unos segundos y luego sonrió.- Lo pensaré.- Contestó alegre, notando que Kagura estaba allí espiándolos.

En el almuerzo, él se sentó con su hermana a comer.- ¿En verdad piensas salir con ella? – Preguntó de mala gana, mientras comía pan.

Kamui la miró fijo unos segundos, notó que estaba celosa.- Probablemente.- Comentó como si nada, en venganza por hacerle sentir celos de aquel sádico bastardo.

-¡¿Qué?! – Preguntó exaltada. Su hermano normalmente rechazaba a todas las chicas que se le querían acercar, entonces ¡¿Por qué precisamente la aceptaba a la chica que la molestaba?!

-Ella hace poco fue rechazada rotundamente por Takasugi Shinsuke, seguramente esta dolida.- Dijo con su tono habitual mientras comía.- Además es una chica linda.- Comentó con la boca llena, haciendo enfadar a Kagura, por lo que él aprovechó para preguntarle.- ¿La razón por la preguntas es porque estas celosa?-

-…No.- Contestó fríamente y se paró de su asiento, justo en el momento en que tocó la campana para volver a clases. Kamui se quedó viendo por donde Kagura se había ido.

_**Viernes**_

Su padre debía irse por tres días, volvería el lunes, por lo que les dejó dinero a sus dos hijos para que compraran alimentos y alguna que otra cosa más, por lo que, al finalizar las clases, ambos fueron a comprar al centro de la ciudad aún con sus uniformes de preparatoria.- _Nee_… ¿Me dirás que fue lo que sucedió entre ti y Okita Sougo? – Preguntó Kamui repentinamente, ya no soportaba sus celos, quería saber qué era lo que aquel bastardo le había hecho.

Kagura se sonrojó.- ¡E-Eso no es de tu incumbencia! – Exclamó en venganza por hacer que se sienta celosa de Matako.- Si tantas ganas tienes de saber, dime que le respondiste.- Dijo refiriéndose a Matako, y Kamui se sorprendió.

-¿Acaso…? –

-Sí, los vi. Sé que le diste tu respuesta.- Dijo seria.

-Entonces ya debes saber lo que le dije, ¿verdad? – Preguntó con su tono habitual, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No.- Contestó seria.- Me fui antes de escucharla.-

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó extrañado.

-No quería oírla.- Dijo con el mismo tono de antes.

Kamui se sorprendió, pero no lo demostró.- ¿Es porque estabas celosa? – Preguntó con el mismo tono de antes, y Kagura no le contestó. Siguió caminando unos pasos delante de él, dejándolo atrás.- Sabes, si estas en algo con Okita Sougo no puedes reclamarme nada.- Dijo levantando la voz, para que su hermana lo escuchara por el bullicio de las personas del centro.- Jamás me preguntaste si yo estaba de acuerdo o no, por lo que si ahora estas celosa te pudres.- Dijo para provocarla, aunque en cierta manera se sentía así.

Kagura se detuvo al escuchar eso, ¿es que acaso era idiota? Nunca en su vida podría fijarse en aquel bastardo sádico, ¿no se daba cuenta que ella no quería a nadie que no fuera él? – Ven conmigo.- Dijo seria tomándolo de la mano y entrando al primer hotel que vieron, para hablar con claridad, ya que no quería hacerlo en medio de la ciudad.

-¡O-Oye espera! ¡Ese hotel es algo caro! – Exclamó Kamui, pero ella lo ignoro.

_**En el hotel**_

Visto a simple vista parecía que Kamui estaba abrazando a su hermana por detrás, pero en realidad la estaba ahorcando.- ¿Y bien? ¿Para qué vinimos a este hotel tan lujoso? Por el cual yo debo pagar con el dinero que nuestro viejo nos dejó, y que no nos alcanzará para comer en los próximos días gracias a esto.- Dijo con una vena marcada, ya de por si estaba molesto por lo que había dicho, para encima tener que compartir la cama ya que no había más habitaciones.

-¿Q-Que más te da? ¡Si cuando éramos niños siempre dormíamos juntos! – Exclamó mientras seguía siendo estrangulada.

Kamui la soltó mientras recordaba con culpa aquellos días de su niñez, en el que ambos se acostaban en la misma cama y se decían que se amaban con inocencia, para luego dormir abrazados.- La rechace.- Dijo Kamui seriamente, mientras Kagura seguía de espalda, haciéndola sorprender.- Le dije que no estaba interesado en ella, que yo solo tengo ojos para mi linda _imouto-chan_.- Le dijo cerca de su oído, haciendo sonrojar a Kagura. Ésta le pegó una patada en el estómago por impulso, pero él era fuerte, no le dolió… Tanto.

Kamui sonrió como siempre al ver la inocente reacción de su hermana, era claro de que él la amaba más que como una hermana, de una manera en la que no debería, pero por cómo era ella sabía que jamás podría hacerle nada. Pero ese rastro de inocencia desapareció al ser empujado a la cama matrimonial por Kagura, quien se posó arriba de él, acorralándolo.-… No juegues conmigo, si eso es una mentira para de una vez.- Dijo seria, tenía los ojos llorosos y estaba muy sonrojada, haciendo sorprender mucho a Kamui.- Yo… Jamás tuve nada con el sádico… Si no te dije nada es porque quería que… Te pusieras celoso…- Confesó muy avergonzada.-… ¡Para así evitar la vergüenza de tener que confesarte que yo estoy… Enamorada de ti! – Inmediatamente besó con fuerza a Kamui, apretando las sabanas con sus manos. Kamui se sorprendió muchísimo al ver lo que su hermana había hecho, y al separarse, ésta rio avergonzada.- Soy asquerosa… ¿Verdad? – Preguntó con una sonrisa y llorando, refiriéndose al hecho de que acababa de besar a su hermano.

Kamui la miro con un rostro un tanto serio, y posó su mano en la cabeza de ella, atrayéndola con fuerza para chocar en un gran beso. Él ya no podía soportarlo, siempre la había querido, y ahora que su hermanita se había confesado no tenía la menor idea de cómo detenerse, de cómo reprimir esos deseos y sentimientos los cuales mantuvo ocultos hasta ahora.

Kagura se sonrojo y se sintió feliz al notar que su hermano era tan asqueroso como ella.

Él la beso con fuerza, y la sostuvo de la cintura para ahora él posicionarse arriba. La miro a los ojos por unos segundos y le sonrió dulcemente, no como una de sus típicas sonrisas, ésta reflejaba amor, y un poco de lujuria. Volvió a besarla con fuerza y, luego de no poder contenerse más, introdujo su lengua en la boca de Kagura. Ella estaba helada, era un gran shock ver que su hermano se sentía de la misma manera que ella.

Mientras pensaba en ello, Kamui comenzó a lamer su cuello mientras seguía acariciando su cintura. Su mano pronto fue recorriendo el cuerpo de Kagura por debajo de su uniforme escolar, llegando a uno de sus senos y apretarlo. En ese momento Kagura recordó el asqueroso rostro del sádico cuando la tocó, por lo que le dio un gran puñetazo a su hermano, lanzándolo lejos.- ¡No es necesario que vayas tan lejos! – Exclamó sumamente roja.

Kamui rio levemente mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca.- Claro, claro, lo lamento.- Dijo despreocupadamente, mirándola con un gran brillo en sus ojos.

Kagura al verlo a los ojos se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y de lo que estaba provocando en su hermano. – Lo… ¡Lo lamento! – Exclamó sonrojada, huyendo al baño.

Al cerrar la puerta del baño, comenzó a sentir como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Fue hasta el lavamanos para mojar su rostro completamente rojo, el cual se sorprendió al verse al espejo. Agachó un poco la cabeza para humedecer sus mejillas, y al alzar la mirada hacia el espejo nuevamente, vio a Kamui parado detrás de ella.- No es bueno que huyas así.- Dijo con su típica sonrisa y se fue acercando a ella, hasta estar frente a frente y poso su mano en la mejilla de ella.-Me has dejado muy mal, ¿cómo pagaras por esto? - Pregunto con una sonrisa "_amable_", lo cual no significaba nada bueno.

Kagura tragó saliva, sabía bien cuando su hermano estaba molesto y ese momento era ahora. -Lo siento, hare lo que pueda para... Que me perdones.- Dijo con timidez sacando el pañuelo rojo de su uniforme escolar, haciendo sorprender a Kamui.

Vio como ella comenzó a sacarse con dificultad la parte de arriba de su uniforme, por lo que él la ayudo a sacárselo hasta que quedara en sostén. Ésta estaba muy sonrojada y Kamui se acercó a sus labios, hasta rozarlos.- Eres una buena chica.- Dijo con un tono un tanto sádico, y la abrazo posando sus manos en su cadera, acariciando su cintura y bajando su mano un poco más. Comenzó a bajar para poder besar el plano y dulce estomago de ella, y finalmente fijo su mirada en sus piernas. - Sabes, siempre me han gustado mucho tus piernas. Son blancas como la nieve, y delicadas como una flor, a pesar de que seas tan fuerte.-

Kagura cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir como las manos de Kamui recorrían su cuerpo, y cuando Kamui noto esto se levantó para abrazarla con fuerza. Poso sus manos en su espalda y aprovecho para desprenderle el sostén, cosa que hizo saltar a Kagura de nervios.- ¡¿E-E-En que estás pensando?! – Preguntó alterada.

Antes de darse cuenta Kamui estaba sentado en el suelo con el pulgar en alto.- _¡Nice! –_ Dijo guiñando un ojo y sacando su lengua de manera juguetona.

-¡No soy tu modelo personal! – Exclamó sonrojada.

-¿Enserio? – Suspiró.- Que aburrido.- Dijo despreocupadamente mirando hacia otro lado, haciendo molestar a Kagura. Por lo que esta trago saliva y termino de sacarse el sostén ella misma, frente a él.- ¿Solo eso? – Preguntó aburrido, haciendo que Kagura se fastidiara y terminara por desnudarse completamente, sorprendiéndolo muchísimo. Se tomó unos segundos para contemplar a su bella hermana desnuda.- Vaya, nunca imagine que podrías desnudarte así frente a mí. Estoy sorprendido.- Dijo con su tono habitual, haciendo reaccionar a Kagura.

Ella se había enceguecido por las palabras de su hermano, por lo que hizo todo lo que él le ordeno subliminalmente. Obviamente se molestó por su comentario.- _¡Baka-aniki!_- Exclamó sonrojada mientras se tapaba con una bata de baño y huía a la habitación, donde se acostó debajo de las frazadas.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, tenía mucha vergüenza de haber hecho eso delante de su hermano. "_Su hermano_"… Recordó a su hermano cuando eran pequeños, cuando ella tenía una pesadilla él se colocaba al lado de ella, apoyando su rostro al costado de la cama mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa que solo él era capaz de brindarle. Al abrir los ojos se reencontró con esa escena, solo que esta vez no era el pequeño, sino Kamui. Kagura se sorprendió por no haberlo escuchado entrar, y a la vez se sonrojo.- ¿Otra pesadilla? - Pregunto con su tono habitual, y se fue acercando a Kagura, quien al oír esas palabras recordó nuevamente a ese pequeño. En su interior sintió calma de que, aquel sujeto que estaba allí, no era más ni nada menos que su hermano. Podía estar tranquila.

-¿Vienes a consolarme de nuevo?- Pregunto en tono infantil sentándose en la cama, teniendo a Kamui en frente.

Pronto, éste le sonrió y poso sus labios en los de ella, y la hizo acostarse. Kamui se posiciono arriba de ella, mientras continuaba besándola. Introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella, recorriendo cada centímetro y jugando con su lengua con lentitud, y empezó a correr la bata de a poco. Kamui comenzó a besarla aun con más pasión, y, mientras tocaba sus pechos, mordió su labio.

Kagura, al notar que Kamui le iba sacando de a poco la bata de baño que llevaba puesta, quiso detenerlo.- K-Kamui… Esto está mal…- Dijo sonrojada, tratando de resistirse a los besos de su hermano, quien dejó de besarla y de tocarla al oír esto y la miro de frente para dedicarle una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Ya lo sé.-

Poco le importo en ese momento el hecho de que sean hermanos, ella era hermosa, y era solo de él. Desde el momento en que nació había sido solo para él. Esta vez corrió la bata con más rapidez, mientras Kamui jugaba con la lengua de Kagura.

Al estar completamente desnuda, Kamui se tomó unos minutos para contemplar a su bella hermana, quien tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, estaba muy sonrojada, y su cuerpo sudaba. Acarició su cintura, y luego poso su mano derecha en un seno de ella, mientras que pasó su lengua por el otro, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo. Kagura tapó su boca para no soltar gemido alguno, a lo que Kamui tomó sus manos sacándoselas de su boca.- No hay necesidad de contenerse.- Le dijo sonriente. Kagura abrió los ojos y miro el rostro de su hermano, éste estaba sonrojado y sus ojos emitían un brillo que jamás había visto en él. Ella pasó sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Kamui, soltándole su cabello y atrayendo su cuerpo al de él. Antes de ir más lejos, y de que Kagura luego se arrepintiera, Kamui se detuvo unos segundos para sacarle sus adornos orientales de la cabeza a su hermana, y acariciarle el cabello.-… Tú eres solo mía... Por siempre.- Le susurró al oído.

Al estar ya despojados de cualquier prenda, Kagura podía sentir el órgano masculino de su hermano frotándose en su sexo, sabía que ya era la hora.- N-No creo que sea necesario decírtelo pero... Es mi primera vez... Por favor, se dulce conmigo.- Dijo Kagura avergonzada mirando hacia otro lado, haciendo sorprender a Kamui.

-¿Cuando no lo he sido? – Preguntó inocentemente para romper la tensión, y ambos sonrieron ante la pequeña broma. Poco a poco, Kamui se introducía en el cuerpo de Kagura, a ella le dolía, por lo que había tratado de zafarse, a lo que su hermano la tomo de las muñecas, evitando que se vaya. Los movimientos de Kamui eran cada vez un poco más rápidos, haciendo doler a Kagura, quien le pedía que se detuviera entre gemidos. A pesar de haber hecho esa petición, ella conocía bien a su hermano, él no iba a detenerse.

Cuando Kagura se fue acostumbrando a los movimientos de Kamui, dejó de pedirle que se detuviera, y comenzó a gemir, por lo que Kamui le soltó las muñecas. Llevó sus manos a las blancas piernas de Kagura, y las llevó a sus hombros. Pasó su lengua por éstas, mientras sus dedos exploraban el interior de ella, haciendo que se ruborizaba aún más de lo que estaba. Lentamente fue bajando sus piernas, y haciendo que Kagura se de vuelta, para que le dé la espalda. Kamui se arrodillo en la cama, y sostuvo con fuerza las caderas de Kagura para no separarse en ningún momento. Dio fuertes embestidas, las cuales hicieron gemir mucho a Kagura, e incluso a él. Luego posó sus manos en los pechos de ella y los apretó con fuerza, e hizo que Kagura se levantara para poder posicionarla arriba de él. Ella era tímida, se movía lentamente, por lo que él le ayudaba a hacer movimientos rápidos y bruscos que le hacían gritar. Él la abrazó con fuerza, y luego de contemplar su rostro sonrojado, introdujo su lengua en su boca, y luego fue bajando hasta el cuello, donde le dejó grandes marcas moradas. Siguió bajando hasta llegar a su pecho, los cuales mordió y apretó, también dejando marcas. Levantó un poco las piernas de Kagura y comenzó a introducirse nuevamente dentro de su cuerpo, con movimientos fuertes y rápidos. Él estaba en su límite, lo sabía, y aun así decidió no salir de dentro de ella y acabar en su cuerpo.

Ya era de mañana, y Kamui despertó con la bella vista de su hermanita durmiendo desnuda junto a él. Le acarició una mejilla y estas se tornaron rosadas, por lo que sonrió pacíficamente. Él estaba enamorado de ella, no sabía con exactitud cuándo fue que desarrollo tales sentimientos, tal vez siempre los tuvo. Mientras besaba su frente recordó cada momento vivido en sus infancias, como cuando dormían juntos, jugaban, y salían de casa bajo la lluvia compartiendo el paraguas de él.

Una lágrima cayó. -_Lo siento... Kagura_.- Pensó con tristeza, no podía dejar de sentirse sucio al haberle hecho a su hermana, y lo peor era que lo volvería a hacer. Corrió un poco las sabanas para verla mejor, y su cuerpo le provocaba mucho, por lo que comenzó a besar su cuello.- _Nosotros ya no... Podemos volver a esos días_.-

* * *

_**Acabo de volver a releer este fic y… ¡Dios ¿yo escribí esto?! ¿En que estaba pensando? Jajajaj, de igual manera lo subo, sé que habrán muchos más a los que les guste esta pareja de hermanos tanto como a mi :3 ¡Viva el incesto! En el anime solamente, por supuesto, jajaja**_


End file.
